In this research, we engage an operationalizing interest in the following four objectives: (a) Norming a measure of Black Nationalist Ideology on a sample of male and female college students; (b) Norming a measure of Black Consciousness Development on a sample of male female college students; (c) Examining the personality, attitudinal, and perceptual correlates of identification with a Black Nationalist Ideology; and (d) Examining the personality, attitudinal, and perceptual correlates of Black Consciousness Development.